moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xal
Xal is a Worgen, Alteraci born Human, mercenary turned Argent Crusader, working with the Argent Bulwark under the command of Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong. He is currently serving as Naval Commander within the Bulwark. During the Campaign against the Legion on the Isonian Isles he came upon a jeweled crown that he took for himself. After donning the crown he began referring to to himself, in jest, as "Pirate King", citing that since he has a crown he must obviously be a king and since he is Captain of his own vessel and a one time pirate the only proper title is, "Pirate King". He wears the crown over the top of his hat, refusing to choose between the two pieces of headgear, and often keeps the crown tilted at a rakish angle. Appearance He stands roughly eight and a half feet tall and weighs around three hundred pounds, his coat of fur is jet black with a healthy shine to it. It seems to be up-kept with the bare minimum maintenance required as well as a "healthy" light coat of dirt and grime. He has a long, bushy tail as well as a thick, bushy mane that reaches down to the middle of his back. Has thick, toned muscles that seem to ripple under his skin as they move and flex. His chest, back and arms are crisscrossed with several scars from previous battles, though they may be difficult to see under the thick coat of fur. His ears are long and pointed looking more like a Kaldoei's as well as giving him sharp hearing, letting him hear faint, distant sounds with ease. His muzzle is slightly longer than an average Worgen's and more pointed, better giving him the appearance of a wolf and enhancing his sense of smell to detect even old, faint scents with ease. His protruding fangs are long, sharp, and have a white, pearly shine. His left eye is a deep gold that seem to shine with an inner light that takes in every detail of the people and things around him, while his right is a solid gold/amber orb, the old, dead eye having been replaced with a magical gem. His claws are long and curved with grooves running along the underside of them. The pads on his paws are expanded and more sensitive, allowing him to feel every detail and flaw in anything he touches. He speaks in a low, gravely tone with a deep, but non-threatening growl behind it. He wears a twin pair of curved sabres at his waist along with a few daggers and knives arranged around his armor. He lost his entire right arm in combat with a Death Knight named Jon Reynolds. He has recently been gifted a mechanical right arm by his mate to replace the one he lost. If he's wearing his overcoat, on the back is a wolf skull with gold eyes over two crossed rose stems and at the tops of each stem is a closed, scarlet rose bud that closely resembles a blood droplet. Some may recognize the design as the flag of a ship named Roseblud. 'Tattoos:' *'Back:' The Roseblud's Flag *'Left Chest:' A rune of Yim'nir *'Right Chest:' A rune of Kryfta *'Left Bicep:' A rune of Gurnye *'Right Bicep:' Crossed cutlass and flintlock pistol *'Left Forearm:' Anchor and chain *'Right Forearm:' A single line that seems to randomly flow across and around his forearm, thinning out and thickening at random intervals before returning to where it began *'Left Palm: '''The word "Life" *'Right Palm:' The word "Death" *'Bottom of Right Foot:' Burn mark across his foot pad *'Bottom of Left Foot:' Burn mark across his foot pad '***Markings on his right arm are colored engravings***''' 'Equipment:' *'Primary Weapons: Twin Basket-Hilt Claymores - '''His weapon of choice, the basket-hilt claymore has been Xal's favored weapon since the first day he encountered it's style of blade. Short but heavy it allows him to block enemy weapons almost as easily as if he were wielding a shield while allowing him to get inside the stroke of his opponent, making longer weapons effectively useless, and carrying enough weight behind his own strikes to deal heavy damage. He almost always carries a matching pair of these weapons, using one for offensive strikes while keeping the other prepared for defense and quick counters. The shorter blades also make ship-board combat easier as longer blades become more unwieldy in the cramped decks of a ship. *'Secondary Weapons: Zhe-Karak - The Zhe-Karak is a blade of Vek design with one very unique quality, the ability to switch between three different types of weapons. In its first stage it acts as a halberd, but when a certain area on the shaft is twisted it releases the gears and clamps locking the blade in place, and with a practiced flick of the wrist, the blade can be translated away from the shaft either 90 degrees to be used as a scythe, or 180 degrees to be used as a spear. This weapon was forged for Xalcla by the Vek after being admitted as an honorary member of the Hive for his dedication and service to them as emissary and warrior during the Axaar campaign. Zhe-Karak loosely translates to: “Emissary’s Blade”. *'''Tertiary Weapons: A pair of twin .36 calibre revolvers in shoulder holsters hidden under his coat, or a pair of twin flintlock pistols tucked into the back of his belt. *'''Quatrinary Weapons: '''Any of a number of various knives and daggers arranged along his waist and sword belts. With the demon threat all but destroyed he has retired his Vallus Narsilim to an appropriately revered rack on the wall of his cabin aboard the Rose, taking a much needed break from battle, yet every ready should they be needed again. Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Alteraci Category:Worgen